A Willing Heart
by XxVolturi-PrincessxX
Summary: While watching a young woman named Angela, Aro falls in love with her. He takes her to Volterra by force hoping to make her fall in love with him. Will she return his love, or will his possessive attitude drive her away?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Characters from Twilight. I do own the Character Angela Cooper.

* * *

><p>Third point of view<p>

She was walked out her classroom and out to the school parking lot. She got into her car and started to drive to the nearest grocery store. While parking in the parking lot she got out of the car she looked up and saw a man standing there.

He was standing near the trees looking her way. He had jet black hair with red eyes. Most of his hair was pulled back away from his face. She stood there looking at him feeling a little uneasy as he continued to watch her.

She quickly turned around and walked into the grocery store. She could still fill his intense gaze on her as she walked away.

Angela Cooper was a average girl that lived with her best friend Sarah. After she graduated high school and turning nineteen years old they moved into a small apartment. She was going to college trying to earn her psychology degree.

After she got some things she needed from the store she walked back out to the car. After putting the grocery bags in the car she got in and drove home. When She pulled into the driveway she saw him standing by a tree watching her.

Angela inwardly sighed as she got out of the car. She was beginning to wonder why he was watching her. She shook her head as she walked into her apartment. She locked the door and leaned againts the door. She let out a soft sigh as she walked up to the window and closed the curtains.

She did not want him looking up at her as she unloaded her grocery bags. After putting the food away she walked into the living room and sat down. She turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

When she found a show to watch she picked up her backpack. She pulled her school books out and opened her history book. While she was doing her homework she had this urge to look outside to see if he was still standing there.

Angela could not help, but feel a little frightened by the strange man. Why did he feel the need to follow her around and watch her? She shook her head as she continued to do her homework.

She did not know how late it was when she looked back at the clock. When she saw what time it was she put her school books away. She wanted to go for a walk, but was afraid that she would be followed again.

After she looked outside and saw that he was no longer standing there, she grabbed her house keys and walked outside. She looked around just to make sure no one was watching her. When she saw that she could not see that man anywhere, she started to walk down the road. She wanted to get her afternoon walk before it turned dark outside.

* * *

><p>Angela's point of view<p>

As I was walking down the road I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and saw that there was no one to be seen. I shrugged and continued walking, I stopped when I came near a dark forest.

I smiled to myself as I made my way into the forest. Everyday after school I would walk around in the woods and listen to the birds sing. I sometimes would sit under a tree and read a book.

As I found a tree to sit under I felt this cold breeze rush by me. I shivered as I turned around, when I saw that it was nothing I turned back around. As I stood there I became a little afraid.

I decided it was time to head back home. As I was walking home I felt like someone was following me. I looked around and heard a strange noise coming from the bushes behind me. As I glanced over my shoulder I bumped into something hard.

When I looked up I saw a man standing before me. He was beautiful in a strange kind of way. He tilted his head as he looked down at me. As scary as his red eyes were I could not look away.

As I stood there looking at him I noticed that he had taken hold of my arm. I tried to jerk free from is grasp, but he had my arm in a firm grip. He chuckled as I once again tried to pull away.

"You need to be more careful walking out alone. A beautiful woman like yourself should be more careful."

I shook my head. "I can take care of myself. Please let go of my arm."

After he let go of my arm I walked past him. Before I could take another step his smooth, gentle voice stopped me.

"You did not tell me your name cara mia."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Angela, and I am not your dear."

He tilted his head. "I'm Aro."

I took a step back as he offered his hand to me. I looked at him for a moment then I placed my hand in his.

As he held my hand he started stroking my hand with his thumb. I just gave him a blank look.

"It is nice to meet you Aro."

He smiled and let go of my hand. "Allow me to walk you home cara mia."

I shook my head. "No thank you, I rather walk home alone."

Aro shook his head as he took hold of my arm. He led me out of the forest and onto my front porch. I looked up at him as he took my hand and kissed it.

"I hope I will see you again dear one."

He tilted his head as I gave him a strange look. I turned my head away as he studied me. He let go of my hand and walked away. I stood there a moment then walked into my apartment.

* * *

><p>Aro's point of view<p>

I was traveling with my guards to the State of Kansas. As we were dealing with the newborn army that was created I caught a strange scent that was near by. After I made sure that newborns were taken care of I made my way towards the alluring scent that called to me.

As I was walking alone in the dark forest I spotted a young woman sitting under a tree. I tilted my head as I studied her intently. She had the prettiest brown hair that was pulled up in a pony tail. She was too focused on her book that she did not see me come closer.

I do not know how long I stood there watching her when she finally stood up and started to walk home. I followed close behind her just to make sure she got home safely. Ever since then I would watch her from afar. The more I watched her, the more I realized that I could not stay away.

When I touched her hand her thoughts came rushing through my mind. I wanted nothing more that to take her in my arms and hold her. I knew then that she belonged to me and there was nothing in the world that was going to change that.

While I held her hand I saw that she had a special gift that I wanted. She had the ability to cut off powers. As I walked her home I could tell that she was afraid of me, but she showed a little interest in me.

Once we reached her little apartment I took hold of her hand and kissed it. I stood there and studied her a moment then I walked away. From reading her mind she was confused by my actions. She did not know how much I loved her, and that I was intending to make her mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela's point of view

I laying in bed late one night, staring at the ceiling. As I looked around the room, I could not help thinking I was being watched. I knew it was most likely because I would sometimes catch Aro watching me from afar.

As I continued to lay there I was slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep when I felt this cold hand cover my mouth. I tried to scream, but I knew that no one could hear me. I felt two strong arms lift me off the bed.

I struggled trying to break free, with tears in my eyes I tried to look around. I wanted to know who was taking me captive. I tried to turn, but he held me in a certain position so I could not move.

When I stopped struggling he no longer had a tight hold on me. I was able to turn my head, I looked up and saw that it was Aro. He looked down at me and I saw that his eyes were black.

Before I had time to react he picked me up, and jumped out the window. I screamed and kicked, but it was no use. No matter how many timed I begged him, he would not let me go. He set me down on the ground, and started to drag me to the private jet that was waiting for us.

After taking me inside, he once again picked me up and sat down. He held me close to him, as I sat on his lap. I tried to get up, but he forced me to sit still. I looked over at him, and saw him staring at me.

"Where are you taking me?"

He smiled. "I am taking you to Volterra."

I shook my head. "I want to go home."

He gently started to stroke my face. "Hush cara mia. You belong to me now."

When he saw more tears falling down my face, he place my head on his shoulder. Even though I was afraid, I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. Aro gently rocked me to sleep.

I took one last look at him, before I fell asleep. As much as I feared him, I snuggled closer to him as he held me in his arms. Deep down I somehow knew he would never let me go, and I belonged to him.

* * *

><p>Aro's point of view<p>

I watched her sleep as I held her in my arms. I was aware of how afraid she was, and I took pity on her. Soon her fear will turn to love. She will later except my love, and love me in return.

As I looked down at her, I could not help feeling angry when she thought I would harm her. I could never harm my mate, my love. Soon she will realize that, and she will know that she is safe.

When I had taken her hand, I saw that she has the ability to cut off powers. I was overjoyed that she had such amazing gift. She will be an excellent addition to the coven. I had every intention in turning her into a vampire, so we can be together for eternity.

Angela would make a beautiful and strong vampire. I could not be more overjoyed that soon she will be one of us. I placed my hand on her face, and inwardly flinched when I looked deep into her mind.

She dreaming about me, and it worried me that she thought I was going to rape and kill her. I pulled her even closer to me as she whimpered. I hated seeing her like this, she did not have to fear me.

It will not take very long to make her mine. There was nothing in the world that was going to separate me from her. She belonged to me, I was not going to let enyone take her from me. I smiled when I felt her snuggle closer to me.

She buried her face in my chest, I just held her and played with her hair. I looked out the window and saw that we were in Volterra. Once we landed I carried her out of our private jet.

When I reached the castle I saw Felix waiting for me. He looked at the human girl in my arms. I glared at him and walked past him. He followed close behind me. I ignored him as I took her to my room.

After laying her down on the bed, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. She started to cry after she looked around, and saw where she was. She laid her head down on the pillow.

"Please let me go."

I shook my head. "I will never let you go. You belong to me now."

Angela looked back at me. Through her tears she glared at me. "I hate you."

I inwardly flinched and considered letting her go. I quickly shook that thought aside, she will soon learn to accept the fact that she belongs to me. I just hoped it will not take very long for her to learn that.

* * *

><p>Third point of view<p>

Aro stood there and watched her for a few moments, then turned around and walked out of the room. He decided to let her rest, and silently hoped that tomorrow he would see her in a better mood.

He looked over at Felix, and wondered what he was doing just standing there. He walked over to him and smiled.

"Felix be a dear, and stand guard at the door. Make sure no one enters the room."

He gave Aro a nod. "Yes master."

Aro walked down the hall heading to the throne room. When he walked into the room, he chuckled when he saw a very angry Caius staring at him. After he sat down on his throne Caius looked at him.

"What is the meaning of this Aro? Falling for a human, I never thought you would stoop so low."

Aro growled. "I will not have you talking about my mate like that. You will show her some respect brother."

Caius sighed and turned away. "Will you change her?"

He nodded. "Yes brother, I plane on changing her when I see that she is ready to become one of us."

Caius opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Marcus who just walked into the room. After sitting down he glanced over at Aro. "You brought a human into the castle?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes brother, I have found someone who will be with me for all eternity."

Marcus gave him a blank look. "I sure hope you know what you are doing. The human is not safe here."

Aro shook his head. "She is safe as long as she stays with me."

Marcus nodded and stared straight ahead. Aro just continued to sit there lost in thought. He silently hoped that Angela would be in a better mood when she woke up. He did not want her feeling stressed on her first day in Volterra.

He knew he was being selfish in keeping her, but he had to have her. He felt overjoyed when he took her in his arms. He was happy for the first time in a long time. He found love again even after the death of his wife Sulpicia. He just hoped he would not lose her as well. He did not want to deal with another heartbreak.

As he smiled to himself he thought about what tomorrow will bring. In time she will realize that he loves her, and will give her everything her heart desired. He would do anything for her, except let her go.

Aro did not have the courage to lose another woman he loved. He will wait for the day when she says she loves him, even if he has to wait for eternity to hear her say those words he was longing to hear.

He was happy to know that she will say them. All he had to do was wait, and he was willing to do just that. His thoughts were interrupted, he looked over at Marcus and smiled.

"What is it dear brother?"

Marcus tilted his head to the side. "You need to hunt, you would not want an accident to happen when your mate wakes up."

He smiled. "Of course brother, I shall go hunting. I would not want anything bad happening to her."

Aro got up from his chair and walked out of the room. He chuckled when he heard Caius sigh in annoyance. He made his way out of the castle, and headed straight for the woods.

He smiled as he smelled a human not far from where he was.

After running into the woods his thoughts focused back to Angela. He hoped that she was sleeping peacefully. He hated the thought of her having nightmares, which he knew she had a lot. He knew he better hurry and hunt. For he wanted be there when she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Third point of view

When Angela woke up the next morning she found herself alone in a very large bedroom. She laid wondering how she got into this kind of situation. Her mind went back to the night before when Aro had taken her captive.

He had forced her to leave with him, she did not know if she was going to live or die. At this moment she did not want to know, right know she just wanted to get out of this place and go home. She climbed out of bed, and walked out of the bedroom.

Angela ran down the hall hoping to find a way out of the castle. She looked over her shoulder just to make sure no one was running after her. Once she reached the bottom of the staircase she saw Aro standing in front of her.

Aro looked down at her and watched her run away from him. He silently hoped she would learn that he loved her, and that he had no intention of harming her. He followed up the stairs, and took hold of her arm before she could fall to the ground.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his room. She struggled as she tried to pull away. He only held her even tighter to him, she started cry as he gently placed her back on the bed.

Aro looked down at her. "You must not leave this castle dear one."

Angela shook her head. "I want to go home."

He stroked her cheek. "You are home cara mia."

She glared at him. "No I'm not!"

Aro sighed and shook his head. "Please Angela try to understand, you can never leave this castle."

She ignored him and tried to walk towards the door, but he took hold of her and held her close to him. She struggled and tried to push him away. He tilted her head back, and licked her lips.

Angela whimpered and tried to turn her head away. He held her head in place and kissed her. She started beating his chest trying to make him stop. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, and was glad she tasted just how he imagined.

His lips traveled down to her neck, and gently bite down. She gasped when she felt his teeth graze her neck. After what seemed like eternity he let go of her. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were filled with lust.

He leaned down and once again licked her lips. "You belong to me now, and you are to stay here with me inside the castle."

Aro turned and walked out of the room. She ran after him and noticed that he locked her inside the room. He walked down the hall, and headed down to Caius's room. He wanted his advise on how to deal with Angela.

* * *

><p>Aro's point of view<p>

I knocked on Caius door, once he opened the door I walked inside. I sat down in a chair by the window, he gave me a questioning look. I just smiled and placed my hands on my lap hoping he will figure out why I wanted to see him.

Caius rolled his eyes. "What is it brother? What was so important that you had to interrupt me."

I sighed as I looked at the painting he was doing. "I want to talk to you about Angela."

He glared at me. "Why do you want to talk to me about her?"

I sighed. "I want your advise on how to deal with her."

Caius rolled his eyes. "You want my help? Have you already run out of ideas?"

I rolled my eyes because I knew he was mocking me. "I wanted to get your opinion on how to seduce her."

He gave me a cold stare. "I am not going to get involved in your sick little game."

I shook my head. "I am not asking you to, I just want to know what you would do if you were in this kind of situation."

Caius smirked. "The only advise I will give is that you should install fear. Once she fears you, she will respect you."

I smiled. "Thank you brother, I will think about the advise you had offered."

After I stood up I walked out of his room, and decided to take a walk outside the castle. I hoped that the time I got back I would be able to spend more time with Angela. I smiled to myself as I thought about the kiss I had given her. I loved the sound of her whimpers when I kissed her neck. I felt myself grow hard at the thought of her writhing with pleasure as I made passionate love to her.

I decided that I need to make my walking trip go faster. I wanted to get back to Angela, there was so many things I wanted to discuss with her. I hoped she would be more willing to be near me when I plan to go see her. I hated seeing her so afraid, she has not yet learned that I would never bring harm to her.

* * *

><p>Angela's point of view<p>

I pounded on the door as I yelled out to anyone to let me out. I was so afraid, and I wanted to go home. I did not like being her, especially here alone with Aro. Why couldn't he leave me alone, and let me go home.

When I collapsed on the floor, I burst into tears. How could Aro say he loved me, when he locked me up inside a room keeping me hear against my will. I curled up on the floor and continued to cry.

I wanted to get away from here, but I did not know how to get out. I became even more aware of Aro. I knew what he could do to me, and that made me even more fearful of him. I highly doubted that he would wait to take me, and make me his.

Despite how gentle he was with me, I knew that he was a monster on the inside. I knew I had to be careful when I was with him. I did not want to anger him, I knew he would hurt me if I got on his bad side.

His touch unsettled me, I did not like how he held me in his arms. His touch sent unwanted shivers down my spine. I felt completely helpless whenever he was near. However, he did treat me like a china doll that he was afraid to break.

It was clear to me that he saw me as a fagile human, that was to delicate to touch. Despite how cold I was getting I refused to get off the floor. I wanted him to see how much he was hurting me when he comes back to me. I hoped that when he saw me like this he will let me go.

I wondered if my plan will work, cause if he really loved me he will set me free. When you loved someone you did not treat them like a prisoner. I could not figure out why he wanted me, I was nothing special. He only saw me as a possession that belonged to only him. I brought my legs closer to my chest, and continued to lay there wondering if I will ever get to leave this place.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela's point of view

I continued to lay there on the cold hard ground as tears fell down my face. I did not know how long it was when someone opened the door. When I looked up I saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair standing there.

She walked over to me and gently lifted me off the ground. She had a very concerned look on her face as she stroked my cheek. "I have brought you some food dear child."

After setting me back down on the bed, she placed a tray of food in front of me. I hesitated, but gave her a smile. "Thank you."

She sat down on the bed beside me. "My name is Heidi, I heard you will be staying with us awhile and Master Aro wanted me to bring you something to eat."

I gave her a nod as I started eating the food she brought me. I was not very hungry, but I forced myself to eat. I began to wonder if I would see Aro again. I secretly hoped not, I was afraid of him.

After I finished eating, I pushed the tray towards Heidi. She picked up the tray and walked to the door. She turned around and looked at me. "Aro will be with you soon."

I gave her nod and she walked out of the room. I wondered when Aro will be here, maybe if I got lucky he would not want to see me. I knew that chance was highly unlikely. From the way he was treating me, it was like he was afraid to lose sight of me.

As I looked around the room looking for a way for me to escape. I shook my head as I quietly chastised myself for not taking a look around the room for a way out of this place. When I saw there was no escape I looked down at the ground and let out a soft sigh.

Deep down I knew that I will never be able to leave this place. I was forever trapped in this room. I silently hoped that death will come to me, I was sure death would be better that being locked up in a cage.

The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. How can Aro expect me to love him if he continued to treat me like a prisoner? He seemed to think that it would be easy for him to win my heart.

I was not going to give my heart to him that easily. I was going to make him work for it, though I was sure he will never be able to win my love. I could never love someone like him.

There was something about him that did not look right. His red eyes, and cold hard skin made me question if he was human. Despite how beautiful he was, I knew there was something dangerous about him.

I decided to see if Heidi may have left the door unlocked, like she really would do something like that. I told myself it was worth a try as I walked to the door. I was greatly relieved when I found it to be unlocked.

As I walked out of the room, I quietly searched for a way out. It was not long before I found my way through the Volturi doors. As I ran through the streets I hoped it would take them awhile before anyone noticed I was gone.

* * *

><p>Aro's point of view<p>

When I made my way back to the castle and into the throne room. I noticed that most of the guards had a frantic look on their face. I walked into the middle of the room when Heidi walked over to me.

She had a look of concern on her face, I gave her a questioning look as she stood before me. "What is wrong Heidi?" She looked down at the ground and I became aware that she was afraid to look at me.

I sighed and took hold of her hand knowing she was too afraid to tell me. As I read her mind I became angry. I let go of her hand, she backed away from me afraid that I might hurt her. I secretly wanted to, but I knew it would be wise to control my temper.

My dear Angela had escaped from her room and out the castle doors. How can a human escape a place full of vampires? I growled and looked at Felix and Demetri. "Find her, she has not gotten far. I want her back by tonight."

Heidi walked back over to me. "Forgive me master. I did not think she would be brave enough to escape." I sighed and looked at her. "All is forgiven dear one. Maybe next time you will not be so careless."

She nodded. "Yes master, it won't happen again."

I walked over to my chair that was sitting between Marcus and Caius. As I sat down Caius smirked. "Having trouble controlling your human brother. Perhaps she needs to be taught a lesson."

Marcus briefly looked at me, I looked at him for a moment then back at Caius. "Bother, I will deal with her according to what I think is right. You will have no say in matter. I have no desire to bring harm to the woman I love."

Caius just rolled his eyes and looked away. As the guard were out looking for my mate, I sat in my chair thinking of her. I knew she would not have gotten far out in the city. She did not know her way around volterra.

All I could do was sit there and wait for my mate to return. I decided that after today I was not going to let her out of my sight. I was not going to take a chance in losing her. I hoped she would not do something that would get her hurt. It was not long before I decided I would go wait for her in my room. I knew I had a long way to go in earning her trust, her second attempt at trying to escape proved that I had to work at getting her to return my love.

* * *

><p>Third point of view<p>

Angela was outside the city of Volterra when she spotted them. Two figures wearing dark robes coming towards her. She whimpered in fear and turned the opposite direction. She did not make it far when she felt someone grab her.

She kicked and screamed but to no avail. Tears were falling down her face as they carried her back to Volterra. She begged them to let her go, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She cried even harder when they took her back inside the castle.

Despite her fear of the man holding her, she was more afraid of what Aro would do to her. She knew he would be angry with her for trying to escape. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about the horrible thing he might do to her.

The man carried her back to the room she was locked in and sat her down on the bed. She gasped in fear when she saw Aro standing there. From the look on his face she knew he was waiting for her to be returned.

Aro looked at her a moment than at the man standing beside her. "Thank you Felix, now please leave us. I want to have a talk with Angela."

Felix bowed and left the room leaving her alone with Aro. He sighed and looked at her. "My dear Angela, what have I told you about leaving this castle?"

She looked down. "I want to go home, please let me go home."

He shook his head. "I cannot let you go dear one. Don't you see that I love you, you belong here with me."

Aro moved toward her and held out his arms to her. She whimpered and backed away from him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "You have no reason to fear me dear one. I would never hurt you my love."

Angela tried to pull away from him, but his arms were securely wrapped around her waist. She pounded her fists against his chest trying to free herself from his hold. She cried and screamed as his grip on her tightened.

It was not long when she grew tired, he noticed this and swept her up in his arms. She whimpered, but was too tired to fight him. He laid her head on his chest and whispered soothing words in her ear as he sat down on the bed.

She slowly fell asleep as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. She was barely aware of his cold hand stroking her face and wiping away her tears as she buried her face in his chest.


End file.
